Holiday
by Caelum's Sky
Summary: Their love was shy at first. Watch how it grows... holiday… after holiday. Ch. 4: Because nothing was better than finding your luck.
1. New Year

**Disclaimer**: Sora and Riku are © Disney.

Enjoy. And Happy New Year.

_**Holiday**_

_Chapter One: New Year_

--oOo--

Destiny Islands loved to party. Any and all reason to celebrate and there was always some parade or what not going on. More than anything, DI loved fireworks.

This was a problem sometimes. The islanders loved to shoot fireworks at parties and celebrations. But sometimes, they would have a 'dry year'. It was too dangerous to set off fireworks during a drought. There had been too many tree fires.

The Island had been in an uproar and so Island Council decided to placate the civilians. Although it was illegal now to fire personal fireworks, the Island would set off their own under careful regulations.

The beginning of the New Year was prime time for the booming bursts of color. It even beat out Independence Day.

Barges were lined across the coastline. They were lined carefully and meticulously a certain distance away from land, keeping falling ashes in the ocean and away from spectators and trees.

It would surely be spectacular. If there was room to enjoy it. People lined the coastal shops and cafes. People smothered the beach. Many were families with giggling children with flashy clothing and silly hats. Many were having 5 o'clock margaritas in well worn beach chairs. Many were still catching up on the after-Christmas sales.

There were many people.

And it was stifling. So Sora trudged his way home, more willing to watch the spectacle from his roof than amongst a group of half drunk islanders and children with dangerous, potentially burning sparklers.

Then he spotted the docks. People were not allowed into the water after nine, so many of the boats were secured in place, rocking gently on the ocean.

The brunet was passed the floating barges now and could see one of the little play islands that families would sometimes go to enjoy picnics. Many of those dotted the seas around the main island.

The one he was staring at was about the same distance from the barges as the main island. It was just on the opposite side. Looking at one of the tiny wooden boats tied at the end, Sora passed all the speed boats and large yachts.

Shrugging, he tugged one free and settled in to paddle his way across the glittering expanse of water.

He found the little island to be delightfully empty. The sun was low in the sky, a deep red, nearing close to kiss the watery horizon. It made the water sparkle and gleam with hidden beauty.

Sora watched, eyes lidded, as the bejeweled water enveloped the flaming sun in an encompassing embrace, leaving the sky strewn with the colors of their love. Hues of soft, loving pale pinks and purples. Streaks of fiery fuchsia and passionate orange.

His cerulean eyes fluttered closed as he lay upon the sandy shore. And he stayed that way, as the sky was blanketed in the rich night sky and an almost round moon gleamed its hidden rays upon his skin. He could feel the moonlight, see it almost, through closed lids.

The island breeze tousled his hair and made the sand sweep gently at his sides. He was being caressed by an ocean of sand, feeling it move gently and lovingly across his hand. The land was loving him.

The dark of his eyelids turned darker and he peered up to see where the comforting moonlight had gone, shaking his moment of quiet.

Instead of finding the moon, he found lunar white skin framed by falling moonshine strands, accompanied by the oceans eyes staring curiously at him from above. The moon-being tilted his head to the side as he stared down at Sora.

"Well that's a relief." Words fell from pale lips, confirming that this person was indeed that, a person.

"Huh?" Now Sora's head tilted in confusion.

"I thought you might be dead." The boy moved from his line of sight to plop onto the sand next to him.

"Why would I be dead?" Sora asked, sitting up to meet this new person.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Sora opened his mouth to refute that theory. Then shut it. There was no proper reply for that. So he simply shrugged and gave a slight grin.

"I'm Sora." He held out his hand.

"Riku." The boy supplied, ignoring Sora's inviting hand and simply nudging him.

The boys sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the moon and the new kind of glittering the ocean took. Now it was the lunar body courting the ocean instead of the temporarily forgotten sun. Creating luminescent magic upon the ocean body. A softer and ever more enchanting glow than the playful glittering of the sun.

"Do you think…" Sora turned toward his new companion. "The sun is the ocean's love… or the moon?"

Ashen brows knit together in quiet contemplation. After many moments of silence, he spoke slowly and deliberately, so as to not jumble his words.

"I think… they both want to be…" He turned to look at Sora. "But… the moon can never reach the ocean, can it? That is a privilege only given to the sun."

Cerulean hues met aquamarine. "I think the moon courts in a much more romantic way. By shining softly on it's love. The sun can be harsh, shining so brightly it can be blinding." Sora whispered, not wanting to break the careful subject he had opened up.

The gaze held fast. "Wouldn't that mean the sun is simply passionate? That's why, at the end of the day, they embrace as lovers."

"Only to be courted by the moon once the sun is out of sight?" They were talking themselves in circles. But neither could bring themselves to stop.

Sora's eyes darted from those captivating jewel-like eyes to take in flawless alabaster skin encompassing a high cheekbone. His gaze lowered to a strong jaw and traced the perfection there downwards to a milk throat. Feeling embarrassed, he made to meet Riku's eyes once more, but got caught off guard by a pair of pale lips upturned in a smirk.

Those lips looked so very inviting, and he felt so obvious when he licked his own, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Maybe…" those lips spoke, and Sora darted his eyes back to meet Riku's, heat rushing to his face. "… there is no such love affair among the heavens. Maybe… they are simply dancing…"

And it was all so poetic that Sora couldn't bring himself to reply. So he merely stood up and grinned down at the other.

"Would you like to light some sparklers?" He turned around, missing as Riku's gaze dipped to follow the curve of his back and land on his rear… where he was currently pulling out a small pack of sparklers.

He settled himself back into the sand and waved the box at Riku, encouraging him to take a few.

The silver haired boy took a few and smiled as he watched Sora fumble around, digging into his pockets, and patting his shirt and pants. "Looking for something?"

"I can't believe it. I forgot a lighter." Sora was genuinely distressed. One of his favorite parts of the New Year was sparklers.

"I have some matches. Here." Riku dug in his pocket to produce instant happiness for Sora. He lit one match, the red tip instantly engulfed with a miniature flame.

Sora's face lit up and he held the little stick out to meet the flame, watching in delight as it sparked into life. Riku made to light his own, but Sora halted him.

"Don't you know that once you light one sparkler, you have to light all the others with a sparkler?" He held his out for Riku. Both watched as the second stick caught sparks and lit.

There was silence once more as they watched the sparklers glow and sputter in the darkness. Sora giggled and wrote out his name in the air and encouraging Riku to do the same.

"So… what's your New Years resolution?" Sora questioned.

"But if I tell you, it won't come true."

"That's only true with wishes Riku. C'mon… what do you hope to accomplish in the New Year?"

"I haven't really given it much thought… I guess… I don't really have one." He trailed off before asking. "What's yours?"

"Hmm…" Sora pondered with a finger on his chin. "To have one thousand kisses." He laughed. "Just kidding. I guess I just want to be happy… but that's not really a resolution is it?"

"It's better then what I have. I think it's good to aspire for happiness. Not many people want that. Just for that… I have something for you…" The brunet peered curiously as Riku reached into a bag at his side. Sora had never even noticed he had one with him.

Riku pulled out something flashy and shiny… and promptly dropped it on Sora's spiky head. "Wha?" He removed the hat, which was a simple gold foil cap with 'Happy New Year" in glittery letters. He started laughing.

"You don't seem the type to have a New Year hat."

"A friend shoved it at me. I just put it in my bag. But you seem like the type to want a New Year hat."

"Just what I've always wanted. How did you know?" Sora joked as he placed the ridiculous hat back on his head, adjusting his hair and pulling the elastic strap securely under his chin.

They sat in comfortable silence once again, neither having anything really important to say, and neither caring to fill the silence with uncomfortable small talk.

Sora searched the sky for shooting stars and UFOs and Riku occasionally glanced at his watch, keeping track of how close they were to a new year.

The brunet would ask "How much longer?" and Riku would always reply "Soon."

Then, when Sora had exhausted all UFO possibilities, Riku turned towards him.

"Sora?"

"Wha- " Riku leaned inwards to brush their lips together shyly. It was just the barest brushing of skin, so light that it tickled and tingled, sending shocks up and down Sora's spine. And he saw fireworks. First, they appeared behind his eyes, and then…

BOOM

An explosion of light burst in the sky. Firework after firework made its heavenly ascent. Sparks of every color and blooms of every shape bursting in the sky. One after the other with deafening sound.

And Riku pulled the barest hint away. Their lips were still so close. And he counted, "One."

--oOo--

To Be Continued.

This chapter was very Sora-centric. Maybe I'll make the next one focus on Riku.


	2. Valentine's

**Disclaimer**: Sora and Riku are © Disney.

Enjoy. And Happy Valentines Day.

_**Holiday**_

_Chapter Two: Valentine's_

--oOo--

Soft lips caressed his own, strong arms encircling him as two pairs of eyes watched the sunrise. The moon was disappearing, leaving room for only the sun to court the ocean now. Or maybe they were just enjoying an intricate dance.

"_Sora."_

He turned to look at his companion only to see aqua eyes still staring at the ocean.

"_Sora."_

Pale lips didn't move.

"Sora! Kairi's on the phone!" The world came crashing back to him as he went crashing to the floor, tangled up in sheets.

His mother stood at the door, hand on hips and phone in hand. "Seriously, I'm letting you stay home from school, and how do you spend your time? Sleeping." She shoved the phone at him and left muttering under her breath.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Whaddyou want Kai?" He mumbled, still not all that awake.

"Well, you see…" He untangled himself and flopped back on the bed. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride?" He could almost picture her, hands clasped and eyes wide, begging.

"I just woke up…"

She scoffed at him, "Well gee Sora, not all of us have the pleasure of sleeping in 'till one."

He sighed and ran his fingers through unruly 'I-just-woke-up' hair until it was unruly 'this-is-as-good-as-it's-getting' hair. "Fine, I'll be there in five."

He heard a happy "thankyou-thankyou-thankyou…" before hanging up.

Getting dressed, he found his mom downstairs. "Mom, I'm giving Kai a ride."

She looked up, scrutinizing. "But you were going to clean the house for me. When do I get my Valentines Day present?"

"Well, it's not technically Valentines Day yet. It's Valentines Eve. And you want me to leave Kairi stranded?"

"Just remember," She called after him while he was leaving, "you don't get your present until I get mine!"

When he picked Kairi up, she handed him a heart shaped box. "Happy early V-Day! Fresh chocolates made from yours truly!"

"Meaning you bought them at Gullmart." She gave him a mock-hurt look.

"Why I never!"

"The price tag's still on." It started to drizzle. He turned on the windshield wipers.

"It's just to let you know the worth of my love."

"The worth of your love is м3.99?" She smiled and nodded. They were almost there. Her house wasn't far.

"Gee Kai, glad to know you care." He stopped.

"You're welcome." She giggled, getting out of the car. "And thank you for the ride."

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved at her as she left.

He headed home in silence, feeling a rumbling in his stomach. Sighing he pulled into a fast food drive through and rattled off his order before circling the parking lot. He pulled into a nondescript spot behind the fast food restaurant.

What a dreary day. The sky was grey and sent a constant drizzle of water onto the people below. He watched as people hurried in and out of stores in the small shopping plaza. Everyone was rushing around getting last minute Valentines presents, lingerie and diamonds to stay out of the dog house. Some had umbrellas. Some didn't.

The radio droned quietly, some song he knew the beat to but not the words. One of those 'always on the radio' songs.

The constant drivel of rain made the world around his car blur and distort. It made the rest of the world look surreal. Or maybe just too real. Everyone seemed so predictable. Either getting Valentines presents or cursing the 'Hellmark Holiday' for their misfortune of being alone when everyone else was happy. He seemed somehow ostracized from that world. For honestly, he felt nothing for the holiday. It was just another day.

He looked at the food in his hands with a frown. He wasn't even hungry. He shouldn't have bought so much. But he continued eating the artery clogging crap anyways. He paid for it, he wasn't going to not eat it.

As he munched on the fried desert of fake apple pie, he watched the world through the watery haze of his windows. It reminded him of an underwater city. It made him think of the ocean.

Which made him remember his dream. About New Years Eve.

Well, how New Years Eve should have gone, anyway. He should have stayed with Riku and watched the first sunrise of the new year together. That's what all people want to do. Spend the New Year with some one special.

But he had to ruin it. They were centimeters apart and he could still feel Riku's hot breath against his face and the tingling of his lips as the fireworks burst loudly in the night sky. Aquamarine eyes had stared at him, waiting. Waiting for him. For his response. And Sora's dazed mind couldn't find one. And just as he thought he had one, he yelped and pulled away, breaking the stilled moment that even fireworks couldn't disrupt.

His very last sparkler burned his hand. He had dropped the offending item into the sand and nursed the burn, blowing on it.

"Are you alright." Riku was on his feet, bringing the injured hand to his lips. Before those pale lips could touch him, Sora had pulled his hand away abruptly and stepped back.

"I – I should go." He had mumbled before turning and hightailing it down the beach.

Once he was out of sight, he collapsed and stared at the sky. He could still see the fireworks off in the distance from the way he came, smoke filling the sky and covering the moon. _I'm such an idiot._

Sighing, he had made his way back toward the beach, fully intending to apologize.

But Riku had already left. And he stared at the finale of fireworks, one right after the other, each one more spectacular than the rest, until the final deafening boom. And couldn't help but think that he probably just ruined his whole year.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora." Her voice was wheedling.

"What do you want Kairi?"

"I was just wondering… you wouldn't give me another ride?"

"I should make you walk."

"I just need a ride somewhere and I promise I won't ask for another one…" She paused. "Today anyway."

"Alright, I'm not too far. Consider this your Valentine's present." He hung up.

He shoved the fast food bag into the back and turned on his windshield wipers, returning to the real world, watching as everything came into focus.

"Thank you so much! I loooove you Sora!" She exclaimed when she plopped back into the car.

"This is going to cost you more than your м3.99 love." She grinned and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He scrunched his nose in distaste and wiped at the offended skin.

"Eww. Lip gloss is gross and slimy, why do you girls even wear that stuff?"

* * *

"I can't believe you called me just so you can get a ride to Starsmucks." 

"Oh hush, I'm getting you something aren't I? Besides, Selphie gets off soon. We're going shopping. Wanna come?"

"I think I'll pass."

They stood in line watching as Selphie flittered around, waving to them and taking care of customers.

"Sora?" He turned and wanted to sink into the ground.

There was Riku, the guy who wouldn't get out of his head, standing right behind him. Sora had hoped he would run into him somewhere. He used to image what he would say. What do you say to the guy you ran away from when he kissed you? And you liked it. All of his imagining started with an apology, but Sora couldn't get his mouth to move.

Kairi stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Kairi, what's your name?" She batted her eye lashes at Riku and Sora couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Riku just flashed a charming smile. "I'm Riku, it's a pleasure to meet you princess." Sora rolled his eyes again as Kairi beamed.

"See, he knows how to address a girl. Sora, why don't you ever call me cute names?"

He stared at her. "So you want me to treat you like a dog, _Cupcake_?" she huffed and stomped on his foot. He cringed and pouted.

"So, how do you know Sora?" She turned to Riku, all sunshine and smiles. "And Sora, how come you have been hiding this looker?" She winked at Riku.

"We met last month." Riku supplied, eyes never leaving Sora's.

"Riku… Riku… why does that sound so familiar?" She looked at him hard. Then at Sora who was silently pleading the ground to swallow him. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Are you the New Years guy!? The guy with the really pretty eyes and- ow!" Sora stomped on her foot, eyes never leaving the floor, pink creeping into his face.

It was their turn to order. "Hiya guys! What can I get for you?"

"Hey Selph, I'll have whatever's new."

"Ill have the same!" Indigo eyes turned to Sora. "Does this mean I don't owe you for the ride anymore?" Kairi whispered to him, eyes glancing back and forth between Sora and Riku, as if she was watching a real life soap opera.

"You're not getting out of treating me that easy." Selphie made their drinks and pulled off her apron, coming around the counter.

"So are you coming shopping with us?"

"No." Sora mumbled and turned to leave. "See ya tomorrow. Selph, do you mind giving Kai a ride home?"

He glanced at Riku, whose eyes were still fixed on him, and hurried out of the store.

"I'm sorry my friend's so rude, he really has no manners." He heard Kairi giggling at Riku.

* * *

The next day found Sora moping around the house, cleaning. It was Valentines Day and he was making good on his gift. His mother was sitting on the couch with some chocolates, a vase full of roses near her, and eyes fixed on the Valentine Soap Specials on the TV. 

He sighed and pulled out wet laundry. He didn't know why he felt so apathetic. It wasn't like his Valentines Day was horrible. Some girls in his class gave him valentines, blushing the whole time. He was flattered, but nothing really pulled at him.

Maybe it was because he couldn't stop thinking of smiling aqua eyes and silver hair shining in the moonlight.

He pulled the sheets on the line in the back yard. It was sunny and bright, nothing like the drizzle of yesterday. There was a cool nip in the air, but the laundry should dry quickly none the less.

Of all the things he could have said. He said nothing. And he had so much he wanted to in the rare chance that he got to see Riku again. Well, that rare chance came, and he blew it.

Once again.

"Those are pretty risqué. I bet they look good on you." An amused voice said from behind him. He dropped the laundry and whirled around. There was Riku, leaning on the white fence, smirking.

"Did someone give you those as a present?"

"Wh- what?" The smirk turned into a grin and Riku pointed at the laundry that Sora dropped. It was red lingerie that belonged to his mother. He blushed and picked it up, hanging it on the line.

Riku hopped over the fence and came closer. _Great._

"Doing laundry on Valentines Day? Don't you have some pretty girl to seduce?" Riku smiled and hung a towel up.

Sora hung up a shirt. It was a well-loved shirt, faded and with holes.

"You don't have some date at a romantic restaurant or anything?"

Socks went on the line.

"Did you get any steamy love confessions today? Any girls burning with unbridled desire?"

Up went some boxers.

"So you're a boxers guy? I sort of pictured you as a briefs kinda guy."

Heat rose to his face as he reached in the laundry basket. Nothing. _Great. _

"How'd you know where I live?"

"He speaks!" Riku exclaimed in mock amazement. "And let's just say a very helpful red-headed birdie let me know."

"Oh." And he left it at that as he picked up the empty laundry basket and headed inside. He wasn't surprised when Riku followed.

"Hey Sora!" his mother called from the living room. "Pull that pie out of the oven!"

"That smells great!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yeah, her strawberry pie is the best." He placed it carefully on the counter and pulled out a knife. "Here." He put a piece on a plate and shoved it at Riku before bringing a slice to his mother.

"You eat pie before dinner?" Riku asked.

"Why not?" Sora shrugged his shoulders and started eating. And Riku didn't have a proper response for that, so he shrugged and started eating. _Why not._ They ate in silence. Sora watched Riku. He cut the pie meticulously with his fork and ate small bites. His pale lips were slowly getting stained red. A pink tongue darted out.

No, he was not imagining getting kissed by those lips again. He wasn't.

He looked up to find aquamarine eyes staring at him. He held their gaze for a brief moment before tearing away, heat rushing to his face.

He stared down at his plate, face tinted the same shade of red as the pie. He was just caught staring. Once again he found himself begging the floor to open up and swallow him. So he did the only thing he could think of that might make his situation better. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" that tongue came out to lap at red lips again.

"I'm sorry for um… running away like that…" He trailed off, eyes still focused on the pie, there was one piece on the edge of his fork, threatening to fall. He should probably eat it before it gets cold.

Those stained lips twirked up in a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I- I came back to apologize.. but.. you weren't there.. and-"

"Sora. It's alright." He flashed Sora a smile that shut him up.

"Thanks." He looked down at his half eaten pie, more than relieved.

"Sora! When are you going to finish my present!?" His mother yelled from the other room. Sora sighed and stood.

"What's her present?"

"All the cleaning." He put the dishes in the sink and left the room to retrieve his mother's dishes. When he came back he was surprised to see most of the dishes already done and Riku standing by the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Sora mumbled, moving to wash what was left, only to have the nozzle swerve and spray him lightly. "Hey!"

"Let me help." Riku smirked and took the dishes from Sora's hand.

"But…" Sora reached forward to take them from him, only to get sprayed once more. "Fine." He resigned and got a dish towel to start drying. They stood in silence. It was always a comfortable silence between them.

"So, how's your New Year's resolution coming?" Riku spoke, still focused on washing dishes.

"Okay I guess."

"You don't seem very happy to me. Should I leave?" Riku locked eyes with him, washing halted. _Please let me stay._

"N-no! You can stay! You just caught me on an off day. I guess I really haven't been myself lately."

"And the other one? Are you close to your one thousand kisses?" The washing continued and Riku focused on the dishes in his hand.

"N-no…" Sora sputtered, heat rushing to his cheeks once again. He had been hoping that wouldn't be brought up. But in an odd way, he was inwardly thrilled that Riku had. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the small smirk pull at Riku's lips.

"I have a present for you." The brunet didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved with the subject change.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." And that was that.

He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a small cupid figurine. He handed the small figure to Sora.

The younger fiddled with it in his hand. "It's weird. But kinda neat." His finger pressed the button on the back and a small arrow, no longer than the size of his pinky, shot from the plastic bow. It hit Riku in the chest and bounced into the sink.

"S-Sorry!" Sora sputtered and moved to retrieve the plastic arrow from the water. He was digging in the soapy sink when Riku placed one wet hand on Sora's cheek. Startled blue eyes looked up.

"Oh no." Riku murmured softly. "I've been hit." Strawberry lips captured his own. This kiss was more forceful than the last, but still so teasingly gentle. And when that devious tongue lapped at Sora's lips, he parted them willingly.

And there went cupid's arrow, straight through his heart.

He decided nothing tasted better than strawberry kisses.

--oOo--

TBC

This chapter sort of wrote itself, I had no idea where I was going with it, only that it was going.

Hmmm… this turned out very Sora-centric. I wanted it to be Riku-centric, but the whole beginning came out Sora-centric. I liked it, it fit, and it stayed like that. I also think Sora turned out way more bummed than the happy-go-lucky Sora of the last chapter, but I think it still fits. His disjointed-ness made the whole chapter seem disjointed, but it's a nice contrast to the last chapter.

There was a lot of dialogue in this. More than I expected. I like to think it came out okay. What do you think?

End Notes:

Gullmart Wallmart

Starsmucks Starbucks (No surprise there)

M munny (the equivalent of the $ sign)

And yes, I am aware that I wrote "Hellmark" not "Hallmark"

* * *

If you're looking for a good Valentine's-like oneshot, go read 'Artificial' by Terra under the penname Terra's Land. (Shameless promotion .) 


	3. White Day

**Disclaimer**: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are © Disney.

Enjoy. And Happy White Day.

_**Holiday**_

_Chapter Three: White Day_

--oOo--

"Pass the popcorn?" Sora handed the bowl to the other boy before promptly retreating, causing a frown to appear on Riku's face. He had been hoping to 'coincidently' brush against the brunet's hand and dig some sort of reaction.

No such luck. He munched on his popcorn bitterly and tried to focus on the movie.

That was becoming difficult when all he could focus on was the brunet beside him. The TV cast an odd glow upon tan skin. On most other people, it would have an unattractive appearance, but on Sora it made his skin just a shade paler and his blue eyes gleam enchantingly as shadows played with his features.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, complete focus on the movie, as pale pink lips closed around the straw of his drink almost teasingly. Riku's lips quirked up in a smile. Sora had insisted that since they watch the movie, they needed all the proper snacks. Coke being first and foremost, only to be drunk through a little kid's loopty-loop straw.

"Riku." He snapped out of his reverie to meet with indigo eyes. "Pass the popcorn." Kairi reached past Sora to grab the bowl out of his hand. He relinquished it with a sigh. Sora didn't even blink. Riku resigned himself to another hour of the boring movie as Sora completely ignored him.

Aqua eyes stared blankly at the screen as he fidgeted. He just couldn't seem to get comfortable. "Stop moving." Sora whispered, eyes still riveted on the screen. He sighed again.

No, he was not sulking. Really.

Pushing himself deep against the couch back, he tried to get comfortable without moving too much.

It just wasn't working. He found himself leaning towards Sora.

Then stopped.

He glanced at the other nervously. Did he dare? Or was that crossing the invisible boundaries that surrounded them?

When Sora never once deviated from his movie, only bringing the ridiculous straw to his lips once more, Riku held his breath and leaned against him.

When Sora did nothing but shift back to make it more comfortable, Riku released the sigh he had been holding and allowed his muscles to completely relax as he used Sora as his pillow. The boy was always so warm. His eyelids closed, heavy and relentless as he rested against the brunet.

He absorbed Sora's warmth and enjoyed the stiffness of Sora's shirt against his face. Exhaling languidly, he relaxed further into the cushions and breathed deep the scent of salty, buttery popcorn and that Sora scent of ocean spray and sand.

The elder was so content he almost didn't notice when soft fingers began to caress his palm. He cracked his eyes open to see Sora still watching the TV, but instead of those fascinating eyes watching the screen with interest, they were lidded, looking as if he may fall into sleep's clutches as well.

Those fingers teased lightly along the soft skin inside his wrist. He moved his own pale digits in response, meeting tan skin with the barest touches. Those feather-light finger kisses made his skin tingle as the sensitive flesh was caressed. He met every touch with his own.

Riku tapped the tips of his fingers against Sora's own, matching thumb with thumb, index finger with index finger. He tapped and stroked those long digits, ever so lightly touching the indentations in them, causing sun kissed fingers to curl inward, looking for more of that tingling touch.

At the base of the fingers, Riku paused and allowed his own to dip into the spaces between, massaging with the faintest touch the webbing in between those fingers, sliding all the way through until it seemed he would clasp Sora's hand within his own, before retreating his fingers just as slow as they came.

Sora's fingers seemed almost resistant to let him pull away, as the faintest pull of nails from curved in fingers dragged along his knuckles as his fingers continued their exploration.

He felt the rougher calluses right below those reaching fingers at the beginning of a warm palm. As he traced nonsensical patterns on that welcoming palm, he couldn't help the corners of his lips turning upward in a small smile. Every time he would touch the deep lines and not so deep lines etched in Sora's palm, the hand would twitch in response to the tingling sensations.

He dipped into the center of the palm and traced the beginning curve of a Sora's thumb. Trailing even further, he allowed his fingertips the fleeting taste of sensitive skin on the inside of the wrist. He could practically feel Sora sigh as the other boy's fingertips curled completely into his palm when Riku's fingers traced the faintest outline of a blue vein.

He allowed his fingers to travel back up the way they came until they linked with Sora's own. It was the first firm touch. He linked their hands together completely, relishing in the firm warmth beneath his own.

That warmth and contentment was the last thing he acknowledged before letting sleep overcome him.

He awoke to find himself alone and in an uncomfortable position on the couch. He stared at his darkened reflection in the screen of the off television. There was the faint sound of rain pattering on the roof.

Sitting up and stretching, sighing in contentment as his back cracked and his muscles eased, he glanced around the room. Everything had been cleaned up and there was no sign of his ever so comfortable pillow from earlier.

Mumbling to himself he stood and shuffle his way to the kitchen. It was the most likely place to find the chipper brunet.

He was right. He paused in the doorway to the pleasant image of Sora bending over to pull something out of the oven, ass in the air.

He would have made some smart or sexy comment, but he was still to sleep dazed.

"Are you going to stand there all day admiring the view or are you going to help out?" Kairi was the one to call him on it, whacking him lightly as she side stepped him to get to the fridge.

Sora looked over his shoulder. "Hey Sleeping Beauty. You're staying for dinner right?" Ignoring the comment, he sauntered over to the brunet.

"Depends what's for dinner?" He made sure to whisper in his sexiest voice, allowing hot breath to caress Sora's ear and neck. The brunet tensed slightly and tilted his head away. Riku had to hide a frown.

"Food." Was Sora's curt reply and he moved away, trying not to touch Riku as he shoved past him.

It had been like this for a month. Ever since that kiss in the very same kitchen. Sora had pulled away, a most attractive red painting his cheeks, and promptly finished the dishes in silence, asking Riku if he would stay for dinner.

It was just the same when Riku had kissed him on New Years. Sora ran. Only this time, instead of physically running away, he had almost completely closed up on him. And Riku had been so sure everything would be fine.

When he had run into Sora with his friends, it was practically a god-send. He had been kicking himself the whole time since the year had begun. Why did he have to try his luck so early. They had only just met. Of course Sora would run.

But he thought for sure that Sora wouldn't. Those bright blue eyes. That smile. That smile got him every time. Sora had seemed to want it too. He saw the glances. Saw the looks.

But when he ran away, Riku didn't know what to do. Except wait maybe. And lo and behold, right before Valentine's. He told himself he wouldn't try anything again. He truly did want to get to know Sora better. Didn't want to scare him off again.

But those looks. And the blushes. And he could just tell that Sora liked him too. And actions spoke louder than words. And curse these lips of his that couldn't stay to themselves.

"C'mon lazy bum, stop standing there like a zombie and help us." Kairi bumped him out of the way and handed him plates for the table. He could see Sora grinning behind her, and smirked back.

"You're just as lazy."

And just for that moment, everything was good.

He loved staying at Sora's house. It had become commonplace it the past month and he hadn't grown tired of it. He doubted he ever could. Normally it wasn't just Sora's parents. A lot of times, his mother came over, and Kairi would be here with her family. Sometimes other people would stop by. It was always a big event, people bringing food, everything laid out like a huge party or buffet.

With how so many people knew each other on the islands, it was a wonder he hadn't met Sora sooner.

Every one laughed and had fun, talking about their days and weeks. Riku's mom started talking about her work at the hospital before he had clamped a hand over her mouth. "Mom… people are starting to turn green. Can you stop with the blood and the sickness while we _eat_?"

She had huffed, but changed topics with a smile, stabbing his hand with her fork. Overall it had been great. Everyone left with smiled on their faces. His mother left with a kiss to his cheek. People left one by one.

And then there was three.

Kairi was getting ready to leave before Sora stopped her. "Hey, don't forget your White Day present."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really Sora, I don't need anything." He just grinned and shoved a familiar heart shaped box of Gullmart chocolates at her.

"C'mon, just accept my love." She raised a thin red eyebrow at him.

"Uh huh." Taking the box, she looked at it briefly before smacking him over the head with it. "Idiot. You can't give me the chocolates I gave you!" He grabbed the offending box.

"But I didn't, see." He pointed on the box. "I got the same kind a week after Valentine's when they were 75 off. I am returning your м3.99 love with my м1.00 love." He gave her a cocky grin.

"I'll remember this. Just wait till your birthday."

"Your birthday is first."

Riku chuckled at the two of them as they said their goodbyes. They were so close. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little envious. Sora and him had become quite good friends in the short time, but there was always that tension. That hidden boundary.

And then there was two.

Once Sora closed the door, he turned to Riku with a grin. "I have a white day present for you too."

Riku gasped in over-exaggerated surprise. "Really? I get some of your м1.00 love? Aww.. you shouldn't have."

Sora just laughed and led him to the bedroom. Before they entered, Riku couldn't help himself from wrapping strong arms around Sora from behind. "Could it be," Riku whispered huskily into the brunet's ear, "that my present is you?" He honestly couldn't help himself.

And he wanted to eat his own foot every time Sora tensed up because Riku had no self-control.

Sora relaxed from his tense and gently unwrapped himself. "You goof."

A little despondent, Riku followed. He blinked. He blinked again.

Sora's room had been completely transformed. It was not the rose-petals-and-silk-sheets transformed, but rather the… Sora-transformed. That was the only description for the make-shift tent of blankets over chairs and sleeping bags on the floor.

"Uh…" Sora grinned and flopped on the floor, patting the sleeping bag beside him. Riku sat obediently and looked around. "Are we playing cowboys? Cause y'know, I'm totally up for the whole Brokeback Mountain thing."

Sora smacked him lightly on the arm. "No, silly, we are camping."

"You're calling me silly?" Riku pointed at himself with an incredulous look. "You're the one who's decided to camp out inside your room. I mean, I've heard of backyard camping, but room camping doesn't normally continue after the age of six."

"Shut up, or you won't get your White Day present." The younger turned to pull something out from under his bed, and Riku found himself once again with a nice view of Sora's ass.

"I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose." He muttered.

"What d'you say?" Came Sora's muffled voice as he returned from the dark abyss of the mysterious lands under his bed.

"Nothing. What do you have?" He was met with another one of those grins as Sora proudly presented all the makings for smores: chocolate bars, marshmallows, graham crackers.

Setting them aside, he pulled forward two large candles and proceeded to light them. "Ah… what a nice fire we have tonight."

Riku raised an eyebrow and picked up a chocolate bar. "Please tell me you didn't get this chocolate 75 off a month ago."

Sora was already opening bags and pulling out skewers. "Are you kidding, I'm not gonna put _old_ chocolate on _my_ smores."

They made their smores and Riku watched the candle light flicker lovingly on Sora's features. He didn't really like marshmallows, but for Sora he would eat them. He chuckled. Right now, Sora was ever so carefully rotated the marshmallow as close to the flame as possible without it getting burned. There was a look of pure concentration on his face.

Every one had been like that. He was determined to get it perfectly browned on all sides and completely gooey on the inside without it sliding down the skewer to burn his hand. A cute pout would pull at his lips every time he accidentally burned one.

Sora had the whole night planned with campout activities, from campfire songs to 'scary ghost stories', grabbing an old flashlight to illuminate his features from below. It was quite comical; every expression Sora made was amplified and exaggerated with the odd shadows making him look ridiculous.

They laid in their respective sleeping bags, talking until voices became heavy and drowsy. The whole night had just been so… Sora-ish. And he loved every minute of it. It didn't matter if Sora didn't accept Riku's advances right away. He was accepting him in a whole other kind of way that made Riku very warm. "Thank you for the present Sora." He mumbled, eyes threatening to close.

"You're welcome." And that voice was much closer to him and he could feel soft, sugar laced breath on his face before a pair of shy lips kissed him and abruptly pulled away. He heard shuffling as Sora scrambled back into his sleeping bag.

Marshmallows never tasted so good.

--oOo--

TBC

This chapter also wrote itself. I'm glad it turned out Riku-centric, it's always fun to write him. It's always fun to show Sora's personality through Riku too.

I know White Day is not a holiday celebrated in many places, but this view of Destiny Islands is a mixture of both Japanese and American holidays. It is what I am familiar with and it seems to fit the 'feel' of DI. After all, Kingdom Hearts is the creation of Japanese Square Enix and American Disney. It just seems fitting.

End Notes:

Gullmart Wallmart

M munny (the equivalent of the $ sign)

White Day notes:

The gifts on White Day are expected to be the man's reply and have various meanings as well. However, there is no consistent convention. One convention is:

Handkerchief - If a man gives a woman a handkerchief for White Day, he is telling her that he doesn't love her. The handkerchief is meant to be used by the woman to wipe her tears.

Cookies - The man just wants to be friends with the woman.

Marshmallows - The man likes the woman, and would like to date her.

Candy - The man is already involved in a relationship with another woman.


	4. Saint Patrick's Day

**Standard disclaimer's apply**

Enjoy. And Happy Saint Patrick's Day.

_**Holiday**_

_Chapter Four: Saint Patrick's Day_

--oOo-- 

It was just one of those days. 

The kind where everything that could possibly go wrong, can, and will go wrong. 

Where people normally say "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

And although Riku's never been a morning person, and tends to fit that description quiet well in the early hours, this is where Riku would have to disagree. Those days aren't some measly bi-product of awaking on the opposite side of the bed. 

Those days come from rolling off said bed.

Painfully. 

That's exactly what happened. There was a loud upstart of noise, static, and unintelligible nonsense that startled him awake and prompted that he fall – or _slide_ and _tumble_ rather – head first onto the floor. Successfully banging his head and hitting his hip in a very painful and jarring spot, it was all he could do not to start screaming obscenities at the damn floor, like it was completely at fault for his tumble off the nice, warm, cozy bed he'd been blissfully sleeping in earlier.

And that was just the beginning. His acquaintance with the floor turned into a full-fledged war with his sheets. They were determined to eat him. Or strangle him. Or something else equally unpleasant that sheets should not be capable of doing. 

All the while that blasted _racket_ that was his alarm clock kept going. Normally he had it on "buzz" so that all he woke up to was a nice, even, monotonous tone. Somehow, he'd managed to flip it to "radio". 

The problem was: it wasn't set to an actual radio station. So while he wrestled with his sheets, all he could hear was this deafening 'in-between noise' with static and snippets of traffic reports or some alternative music selection. 

Finally detangling himself from the 'sheet-beast', he stumbled, and mumbled, and grumbled his way to his alarm clock shutting it off with annoyed forcefulness. Or, he tried to anyway. It just turned it to the buzzing alarm. And it was full blast. He tried again. Now it was 'nature sounds' on full blast. Joy. _What the hell kind of bird is that? _More than a little frustrated, he reached down and yanked the whole plug out of the wall. He really didn't feel like dealing with the damned thing right now. 

If only that was where it had ended. 

Oh no, this was going to be one of those days that followed you. Damn near stalking you to ensure that you are without even one moment of misery. 

Never being a morning person, he could never function without a decent shower. A nice, warm, wakening shower. So, sleepily he made his way to the bathroom, stripping along the hallway, not caring at the moment where they ended up. 

The water was warm and comforting, soothing his sore 'just-woke-up' muscles. Leaning into the spray, he closed his eyes and allowed slender fingers to slip through his hair, feeling the silken strands slide between them. 

If only his peace had lasted. With a loud yelp, he scurried away from the water as it turned ice cold. His skin was cooling rapidly in the moist air, and the frigid water lapped at his feet. 

Faintly, he could hear his mother running the dishwasher in the kitchen. He openly groaned. Why? Why did the hot water have to be connected _everywhere_ in the house. A normally nice shower could be completely interrupted by someone washing their hands in the kitchen, which was by no means close to the bathroom.

Normally, his mother was considerate, always saving those things until he was out. (Mainly because after continuous water wars, both were tired and just wanted an uninterrupted shower). 

So the fact that his mother turned on the dishwasher meant one of two things. Either she was mad at him for some unknown reason…

Or he was _**late**_.

"Shit." He tried to only wet what he had to, not wanting to be exposed to that freezing water more than necessary. Skipping some bathing that he would probably regret later, he dashed out of the shower.

And promptly slid and fell on his ass. Once again, he was becoming good buddies with the floor. 

He gasped, elbows sore from breaking some of his fall, rear end definitely aching, and sprawled naked on his bathroom floor. Did the Island Deities decide it was National Fuck with Riku Day? 

Groaning, he pulled himself up again, glaring at his disgruntled reflection. In a decidedly bad mood, he brushed his teeth, giving his reflection a pure look of resentment the whole time. Because it was completely his reflection's fault. 

Not even bothering with his hair, he ran a sloppy comb through it and tied it back into a loose sloppy, ponytail. Not even bothering to pick up his pajamas that he scattered though the hallway, he strode to his room, still naked, and dripping water. 

Grabbing the first articles of clothing his hands touched, he dressed and grabbed his bag, hoping he wasn't too late. He glared at his blank, useless alarm clock. Damn it for being completely unreliable.

Just as he headed out the door, his senses were assaulted with an unusual smell. Following his nose to the kitchen, he found a lunch packed for him with a note: 

_Have a good day honey,_

_Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Here's some corned beef and cabbage for lunch. I'm going out drinking with the girls after work, so I won't be home. Leave me a message if you go anywhere. _

_Mom_

_PS- Don't get used to me making you lunch. _

_And pick up your laundry. _

Riku looked down at the innocent lunchbox. It probably had something to do with the conspiracy against him today. 

And it didn't end. 

The drive to school, Riku did what he normally did when he was running late. He speeded. Not the dangerous, I'm-a-mad-man-crazy-psycho-killer driver. More of the not dangerous, but still not safe I'm-late-get-out-of-my-way-you-slow-ass-senior-citizens driver. _And so help me, if I have to crawl below the speed limit behind another goddamn tourist…_

And with the way he was driving, he should have gotten to school right on time. Thankfully, the one luck he'd always had didn't fail him: Riku Yasui never got pulled over. Which, in all honesty, was sort of amazing all things considered. 

So, given that he had at least enough good fortune on his side to not get pulled over or have a major accident, he really should have made it on time. 

Were they not repaving the road right outside his school entrance. Detours sucked. And they were the last thing he needed right now. Needless to say, he was late. 

School was of the normal sucky-ness. For being late, of course he was forced to stand outside with a bucket of water throughout homeroom. Whatever, he could handle it. 

He stood there with a grim look on his face, watching as random people passed. Ho hum, ho drum. 

He let his thoughts wander. And where did they go when they wandered? Why, right to a Sora of course. He tried to picture what the captivating brunet would be doing right now. He'd never gone to visit Sora at school. 

Would the younger be more the carefree, happy, sociable student who got okay grades – not great, but not bad. Maybe he was the studious type who always was in front of the class, but you would never think of him as the anti-social bookworm because the brunet was just too lovable. _Or maybe he's a slacker who just gets barely passing grades and sleeps through most of his classes._

Riku got an amused smirk after that. He could picture the other, head resting in his arms, laying on his desk. His spiky hair would be going in all directions, and the only part of his face visible would be gently closed eyelids, dark lashes caressing his cheeks, and the barest hint of his pixie nose. 

He bet Sora sat next to the window. It just seemed to fit. And the sunlight would be streaming in, casting a golden glow upon his features, bringing out the lighter streaks of brown and blond in that unruly mane of his. 

And as beautiful as that image was painting itself in Riku's head, he still preferred Sora to be awake. Because only awake could he see those eyes. Those bright blue eyes that would peer at him in a deep cobalt and shine at him in soft sapphire. They really stood out when he was in his uniform too. 

God, Riku loved that uniform. It was perfectly tailored and clung to every curve. The way the shoulders rounded just slightly beneath the shirt, how the shirt hung on that broad chest but narrower waist, and the pants. Yup, that was definitely Riku's favorite part of the uniform. If he could convince Sora to wear those pants all the time, life would be good. 

Yet he was soon thrown out of his momentary mental bliss as tow underclassmen were running through the halls, giggling and laughing. 

Right into him. 

That wouldn't have been a problem normally. Yeah, it was inconsiderate, but whatever. No. They had to run into him, while he was holding over a gallon of water in an unstable bucket. 

Not only had the collision hurt, it sent him once again to meet with his good old friend Mr. Floor. With the bucket of water almost completely covering him, soaking his clothing and dripping down his skin in an uncomfortably slow way. 

And his day progressed. He met with Mr. Floor a few more times (they've begun to form a brotherhood between them now) and have either gotten hurt, embarrassed, or in trouble all day long. He even managed to end up with a copious amount of his lunch on it. So now he smelled like corned beef and cabbage. 

He wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl into his nice, warm bed and sleep the rest of the day away. And that's what he was fully intent to do when he left the school. So he drove in silence, no particular thought permeating his brain, driving on auto-pilot. 

And it would seem like his motor skills know what they're doing. For instead of taking him home, like his exhausted mind wanted, he ended up right in front of Sora's house. He fidgeted slightly in the car. _What if he's busy?_

But, he was already there. And his mother might not even come home after drinking. It couldn't hurt. 

He knocked on the door. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until he realized that there was a note on it. 

_Riku, just let yourself in. We're playing a game. _

_Can you find the pot of gold at the end? _

_Sora_

One silver eyebrow rose. _This could be interesting. _Briefly he wondered how Sora had known he was coming, but quickly reminded himself that it was _Sora_ – and that cleared up everything. 

At first, it seemed almost too easy. There were gold dust footprints all over the house in various paths. Surely one of them would lead to the other boy. Although, some of them appeared to lead nowhere. And others left paths on the walls and ceilings. 

The whole place was very green, decorated completely, with the gold footprints standing out starkly against everything. The first place he checked was the kitchen. It would just be the most logical to find Sora, regardless of clues. 

No Sora. 

Bedroom no Sora. 

Bathroom no Sora. 

Every other room in the goddamn house. There was no sign of Sora anywhere. And that was beyond frustrating. None of the rooms held what he was looking for. Not even ridiculous pot gold. 

He frowned and leaned against the couch, taking in his surroundings. He would have given up by now, but that was really not a Riku-ish thing to do. And he would never hear the end of it from Sora. 

He glanced at the ceiling, following a lone pair of golden footprints that appeared to end abruptly on the ceiling. It ended right before a glass ornament of no particular shape. He stared at it a minute before realizing that the glass cast a small rainbow across the ceiling. Leading straight to the closet under the stairs. _There's a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. _

And although he had already checked the closet, it would be just like Sora to move from place to place as Riku checked rooms. Opening the door, he found himself face to face with a Sora-leprechaun clad in all green. Before he could do anything, Sora lifted up his hands. Hands that had a pile of fine golden dust on it. 

And blew. Completely covering them both in golden powder. 

"There's your gold! May it bring you good luck!" 

He grinned, pulling Sora into his arms. "I think I found my good luck charm."

And swooped down for a kiss, not caring about the gold dust on him. He could look like the damn tooth fairy and not care. 

Because nothing was better than finding your luck. 

Especially if that luck was the amazing brunet that stood before him. Gold dust and all. 

--oOo--

TBC

I rather like Sora's fun little games. More people should have that openness and be that carefree. 

I had **a lot **of fun writing Riku in this chapter. This chapter also had a slightly different tone from the others. More humorous and less serious. I really liked how it turned out, especially the beginning. Not guaranteeing it will stay that way. What do you think of the shift? 

I will be going back and editing previous chapters (including this one) and will havethat all done by the next update, so if you see any mistakes (I'm sure you will) please tell me. You may catch something I don't. 


End file.
